Come Into My Dreams
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Sometimes dreams do come true. Shandy


**Thank you to those who read my stories and leave feedback I really appreciate it. You ladies and gents are the best.**

 **As lost of you know I write on my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy my Shady smutness!**

Sharon's hair cascading down her shoulders as she walked towards me only wearing a blue silk nighty. He groaned as her hips swayed from side to side. His eyes followed down the path and her long lean legs and then back up her body as she stops in front on me. She grabs my tie and pulls me forward. Her mouth centimeters away from mine. I held my breath and pierce into her emerald orbs, if looks could kill I would be dead. "I want you Andy." As her other hand goes to my crotch and her palms grabbed my shaft. I moan as her mouth crashes onto mine as we kiss our tongues touch sending shivers down my body. She smiled into our kiss as she feels my manhood getting harder.

Her hands traveled to the waist band of my pants and unbuckled slowly and pulled them down. She smirk as she saw my manhood saluting her through my briefs. "Oh Andy you're so big." She ran her hand over my bulge and pulled down my briefs. Getting on her knees, she moved my shaft and placed her face between shaft and balls and breathed in my scent humming. Running her nose over my balls, she moved my shaft down and circled her tongue over my head.

Andy moan as he felt her warm tongue on my head. His thrusted his hips, making Sharon pull away. She looked up at me smirked and shook her head no. Sharon went back licking my head as she slowly inch by inch put more of my shaft into her mouth. "Fuck Sharon, god that feels so good."

Humming she finally had all of my manhood into her mouth and she bobbed her head up and down I placed my hands in her hair to help keep it out of her face. She hummed her appreciation as her other hand cupped my balls.

God her mouth felt heavenly on my cock as her hand cupped and pulled on my balls, god I'm going cum any second now. As she placed my cock deeper down her throat and hummed I came into mouth. I look down at her, as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. I help her up as she pushes me onto the bed. Her hips straddling over mine and places her naked center over mine, I wake up. "Fuck!" I yelled. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

It was going to be another restless night for Andy. His cock hard, his body sweaty waking up for the fourth time this week with these dreams of Sharon. Checking it's phone it was 4:42am. Groaning he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom, taken a much needed cold shower. Getting out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of briefs. Going to the kitchen had turned on his keurig machine waited till his coffee was ready and headed into the living room to watch tv.

He groaned as he heard banging coming from behind his front door. Hoping if he ignored it the knocking they would go away. "Andy you idiot I know you're in there!" Yelled Provenza.

Andy slowly stood up from his couch and made his way oy his front door to great his grumpy partner. Stubbing his big toe on one of the coffee table legs, cursing to the high heavens. Gimping his way to yell at Louie, Andy swung his door open. "What the hell do you want Louie?!"

Louie raised his eyebrows at his partners appearance, Andy's hair disheveled, dark circles under his eyes, and him was only wearing his briefs. "Well Mr. Sunshine you're an hour late for work and I've been trying to call you, and could you for the love of god please get dressed."

Andy rolled his eyes and opened the door wider for Louie to come in. Andy walked to his bedroom and started getting dress and get ready for work. On the car ride to work, Louie kept taking glanced back to Andy then the road. "So what's up with you?"

Andy looked out the window, exhaled loudly. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately, I have been have this intense dreams."

Louie grunted. "What kind of dreams?"

"Oh you don't want to know."

When Andy said they Louie just had to know. "Oh come on Andy, what did you dream about?"

Andy leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm having sexual fantasies about Sharon, you happy now?"

Louie slammed on the brakes, giving Andy whiplash. "What's wrong with you? You idiot?! I told you hanging out with the Wicked Witch was a bad idea, now you're fantasizing about her." Yelled Louie

Andy rolled his eyes again and looked out the front window. "Can we just drop it Louie!"

Shaking his head. "You are an idiot Flynn! Oh and so you know the Captain called out today."

Andy shot his head towards Louie. "What? Did she say why?"

Louie glared at Andy. "Do I look like her secretary?"

"Do you always have to be a grumpy asshole?"

"Hello earth to Flynn, how long have we been friends? I've always been an asshole!"

Andy sent Sharon a text to see if everything was alright. A couple of hours later she sent her reply.

"Thank you for your concern Andy, It's just a stomach bug."

"Do you need me to bring anything? And do you want to reschedule dinner for another time?"

Sharon smiled. "Well since you offered, could you stop by my pharmacy and pick up my prescription and some chicken noodle soup? Please."

Andy chuckled. "Sounds good I will call you when I am on my way. Get some rest."

"There is a spare key to my condo in my desk drawer, in case I am asleep."

"Alright see you tonight."

Everyone left for the night as Andy finished up with his report and placed it on Sharon's desk. Searching her drawer for her condo key, he felt something hard hit his fingers as he pulled it out it was a picture of them from Nicole's wedding. Sharon was wearing that purple dress that somehow matched my tie. She looked so radiate in that picture, her eyes borrowing into mine as one of her arms wrapped around my neck and the other on my shoulder and mine are innocently on her hips, both of us laughing. I didn't even know this picture was taken and neither Sharon or Nicole told me about it. Placed his hand back into the drawer and found her spare key.

As he left the office instead of calling her he sent her a text to let her know he was runner her errands and will be by shortly. She never replied by the time he retrieved her soup from one of his favorite diners. Andy unlocked her door to see all the lights off and man was it freezing in here. He placed her soup on the counter. Grabbed a cup from her cupboard and reached into her fridge and poured her some water. He walked down the hall towards her bedroom, grateful seeing that her door was left open.

He slowly walked in and placed her pills and water on her bedside table. He looked over onto her bed and chuckled at the site in front of him. Sharon was cocooned in 8 sheets and 3 comforters, he went to move some of the blankets off her to feel her forehead. After searching for 10 minutes he finally felt her hair and moved the sheets out of the way. He gasped at what he saw, she was butt naked and sweat, most likely due to a fever. "Oh Sharon." As he removed some of her blankets and folded them up and placed them on her bench. He felt her forehead and she was burning up, moaning as she felt his cool hands.

He went to her restroom and found a washcloth and placed it under cold water. Coming back and placed it on her head, he removed his shoes and socks and discard them under her bed. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt removing both items and put them on her dresser. He laid on her bed saying her name to wake her up.

"Sharon, Sharon, you need to wake up and take your medicine. Sharon?" Andy asked calmly.

Sharon moaned and moved her body closer to Andy's. He froze unsure what to do, as he felt her naked breast against his chest. Oh my god it's just like one of my dreams! Andy thought to himself.

Andy placed his hand on Sharon's face. "Sharon sweetheart you need to wake up and take your medication."

Sharon moaned and intertwined their legs as she moved her body closer to his, her face buried deep into his neck. Andy bit his lower lip to conceal a moan as he felt her warm body against his. Looking up at the ceiling, "oh please dear lord don't let her kill me later." Trying one last time to wake her up. He was able to remove himself from her grasp and smiled as he saw a frown appear on her face. Fixing her blankets so she was covered.

Andy placed his hand on her shoulder rocking her a little bit and saying her name. A few minutes later she woke up. "Andy? What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Andy chuckled and looked down at her. "You asked me to get your medicine and bring you soup."

She was trying to get up when Andy stopped her. "Uh Sharon you're uh, you're uh naked." Glancing at the floor trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry I must have taken my clothes off early. It was so hot in here." As she grabbed the sheets pulling them up to her neck.

"It's okay I removed some blankets when I came in here and felt your forehead you were burning up. Do you think you can eat?" Sharon shook her head yes.

"Alright, then while I get your soup ready, take your medication and get dressed. Uh do you want to eat in here or in the kitchen?"

"I prefer to eat in the kitchen."

"Okay, your pills are right there with a glass of water. See you in a few minutes."

As he was getting up from her bed Sharon grabbed his hand, Andy turned and looked at her. "Thank you Andy, I appreciate you doing this for me."

He patted her hand and smiled down at her. "What are friends for."

Andy was reheating her soup when he heard her calling his name. "Andy!"

Sprinting into her bedroom he saw her laying on the bed only in her underwear, with her yoga pants and a tank top beside her. Sharon looked exhausted, she moved her head towards Andy. "Andy could you please help me get dressed my body, it's hurts and I can barely move."

"Uh are you sure Sharon I can bring your soup in here?" He asked hesitantly as he ran his hand behind his head.

She stared at him. "No Andy I want to get out of my bedroom. I've been cooped in here all day, please Andy?"

Andy grabbed her pants and helped pull them up her legs and told her to lift her butt, as she lifted her hips up she groaned as her body ached. "Sorry" he said as he finished with her pants. He grabbed her tank top and looked down at her. "Um Sharon are you sure you uh can't put this on yourself?"

Sharon giggled but groaned as the pain from her chest got worse. "Yes Andy, you're acting like you've never seen boobs before." Giggled again. "Ouch that hurts, just lift me up."

"Oh I don't mind seeing breast Sharon, it's just your my friend and I don't want you to regret this later on." Andy cleared this throat and helped Sharon sit up.

"Andrew Flynn if you don't help me get my shirt on and get me out of this bed, I'll send you to sensitive training for two weeks!" Sharon using her best Darth Raydor voice feeling tired from raising her voice she rested her head on his shoulder. The sheet fell from her chest, her breast were perfect, even better then his fantasies. He wanted nothing more then to suck on her firm round mounds and listen to her moan in pleasure.

Sharon moved her mouth to his ear. "Earth to Andy, can you help me put my top on my nipples are getting hard."

Andy coughed as he heard her say nipples and hard. Making her smile as she watched him get all flustered. He placed the tank top over her head and helped each arm get through. Finally don't getting her dressed he carried her to the kitchen table. Her head resting on his chin, he loved the smell of her jasmine shampoo. He placed her at the table and brought her soup. He sat next to Sharon and watched her eat.

Sharon slowly finished her soup and thanked Andy as he picked up her bowl and placed it in dishwasher. She rested her head on her hands, Andy stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and started messaging them. Sharon moaned as his fingers worked magic on her upper back, her head falling forwards had her arms to her sides.

After he was done massaging her shoulders he carried her to the couch. Andy sat down and Sharon placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I could stay like this forever Andy."

Andy placed a kiss on her head. "Yes, me too. Anything you want to watch?"

Humming and slightly shaking her head no. She closed her eyes and enjoyed hearing his heartbeat and the lovely smell of sandalwood as she inhale deeply. After a few hours of watching tv, Andy turned it off and carried Sharon back her bedroom and placed her on her bed. Tucking her in and was about to leave when he felt her hand touch his hand. He looked down at her. "Andy will you stay with me?"

She asked half sleepily with her eyes open pleading for me

to stay.

He took off my pants and hang them on her chair. Walking to the other side of her bed he got in and Sharon snuggled closer to him, as he wrapped her blankets around them. Sharon hummed. "Your body is so warm, thank you Andy."

Andy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Anything for Sharon, anything. Now shhhh go to sleep." Also whispering "I love you." into her hair. He didn't see the smile that planted on her face.

He woke up the morning rays shinning brightly into her bedroom. He hasn't slept this good in years. He glanced down at Sharon, she was still snuggling him. Andy removed some hair from her face, she looked so peaceful, her mouth ajar, her face relaxed but could still see some of her cries feet and wrinkles, but still she was a marvelous kind hearted woman.

Sharon moved her hand under his shirt and left it over his heart.

Andy closed his eyes at the sensations her hand was creating and was grateful she had stopped. He felt his manhood get hard, cursing himself but what can I do I'm just a man sleeping next to a very attractive women who I adore. A few seconds later she locks her legs with mine and her knees grazes my shaft and I let out a groan that I couldn't control. I also hear her moan and her hand runs circles under my shirt and pressed her body more firmly on mine. God this women will be the end of me.

She hummed and placed a kiss on Andy's shoulder. "Good morning Andy."

Taking a few deep breaths. "Good morning Sharon, how do you feel?"

Running his hand over her back.

She hummed again and snuggled her head more onto his shoulder. "Much better that your here with me. Thank you for taking care of me, Andy."

Andy kissed her head and brought his other hand on her waist. "Anytime Sharon, thank you for letting take care you, you stubborn stubborn women." They both giggled.

"Andy did you mean what you said last night?"

Andy stared into her green eyes, he brought a hand to her face, stroking her chin. "Yes Sharon I do, I've loved you for a while now. And if you don't fe.." He was cut off by her fingers on his mouth.

Andy watched as her eyes lighted up as he confirmed what he said last night was true. She smiled as his eyes opened wider when she placed her fingers over his mouth to get him to stop talking. "Andy I...I love you too, I was just scared. It's been a long time since I let anyone in. I'm still scared you might not like the real me you see, Jack would say cruel things to me and it would break my heart if you in the end said those to me." Her eyes getting misty she closed her eyes.

Andy cupped her chin. "Look at me Sharon." She opened her eyes.

"Listen I was scared at first too, I thought I would never feel this way specially at my age. But I do, and I do for you. I'm not Jack, yes we share the same addiction but I'm stronger and I am wiser. You are wrong I do know the real Sharon, I love her. She is kind, funny, amazing leader, wonderful mother, sensual, rule follower, hard ass, and she looks really gorgeous in skirts with any pumps." His thumb came up and wiped her tears away.

"Oh Andy, I love you so much." As she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He tried to kiss her lips, but she told him no, not until she was 100% better. He agreed and kissed her cheek. They snuggled together as there hands roamed each other's body. Andy cleared his throat. "So Sharon when you are feeling better how about we go on our first official date?"

Sharon giggled and placed her chin on his chest pierced into his chocolate eyes. "Our first official date, huh?" She was still giggling as her cheek started to blush. "Oh my gosh Andy I haven't been on a date in 30 something years!"

Andy joined in with the laughter, his arms wrapped tighter around her. "We will do just fine, according to our kids we've been dating a year, but after this date I will get to kiss you properly." He winked at her.

Humming as she ran a hand down his side and back up causing goosebumps on his skin. "Well according my rule book, you owe me about 100 kisses."

Andy groaned and pulled her closer to him. "God women you will be the death of me! But what a way to die." They both hugged each other and laid in bed till around lunch time then Andy kissed her farewell, they both couldn't wait till next Saturday, for their first official date.

Work week was slow for their division with no major cases just paperwork, which was a nice change since Sharon was home sick the whole week. They've been sending text messages back and forth all week, both looking forward to this weekend. Sharon sent Andy a text about an hour ago saying that she would be wearing red dress tonight. Andy had the perfect red tie to wear tonight, he couldn't wait just 5 more hours and they would be together.

Andy knocked on her door, Sharon walked up and looked through her peephole. She smirked as she saw that he was wearing a red tie with his charcoal gray suit. That's what she liked about Andy, he always looked incredible and that damn grin always warmed her heart and put butterflies in her stomach. She watch him as he nervously played with his tie, waiting for her to answer the door.

Andy's heart stopped in his throat as Sharon opened her door. Her hair was curled up with a few stands falling down, his eyes stopped at her ruby red lips, traveling down her red lace dressed that fit her body perfectly stopping at mid thigh, down to her black pumps, then slowly back up to her body and stared into emerald green eyes. "Wow Sharon, you...you look magnificent."

Sharon blushed, walked towards Andy and placed her hands on his tie fixing it. "Thank you Andy, you look very ravishing tonight."

Sharon locked her door, then started walking down the hall. Andy extended his arm out as Sharon wrapped her hand around his. Both acting nervous as they entered the elevator, they looked at each other and blushed. Sharon rested her head on his shoulder exhaled. "Sorry I am being awkward Andy, it's been a long time since I've been on a date and I've been waiting all week for us to spend some time together."

Andy placed his hand on her back running his hand up and down over her laced back breathing in her scent. "Sharon it's okay, I think it's adorable seeing this side of you. It's been a long time since I've dated and I just hope tonight is perfect for you."

Sharon looked up into chocolate brown orbs and cupped his chin. "Andy, I could be anywhere with you and it would be perfect." Like magnets their lips were attracted to each other, hesitantly soft at first, but as her tongue ran across his lower lip he groaned and she swallowed it. Sharon smirking into their passionate kiss he pulled her closer.

They pulled apart as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Both breathing heavy and bodies flushed, she smiles. "Sorry Andy you have some of my lipstick in your lips." As ran her thumb around his mouth to remove her lipstick.

"Wow, uh that...uh it's not a problem. Sharon come here you have some lipstick around your mouth too." Andy smiled over at her and placed his hand on her chin and took out his red silk handkerchief to wipe some of her lipstick off around her mouth.

On the drive up to the restaurant they held hands and kissed when they stopped at a red light. Talking about their kids Sharon talked what she did all week and Andy talked about Provenza being grumpy about all the paperwork he had to fill out, since her absence. Andy doing his best friends impressions making Sharon laugh. As they pulled in Andy parked his car and hopped out to open Sharon's door, he held out his hand as Sharon placed one of her legs out and reached her hand out to take ahold of his, both beaming at each other.

Walking into the restaurant holding hands, the owner and Andy's good friend from AA came right up to them. "Hello Andy how are you doing?bAnd this lovely woman must be Sharon that you've been talking about." Extending his hand out to Sharon. "Hi, I am Jacob I am the owner. I met Andy 8 years ago at an AA meeting."

Sharon smiled and shook his hand. "Yes, the one and only Sharon Raydor, nice to met you Jacob."

Jacob smiled back at her. "Follow me and I'll take you two, to the best seats in the house, only the best for my friend and his lovely lady."

As they climbed upstairs and walked out two huge wooden doors. Sharon gasped to a breathtaking view of the city, with white lights hanging around the ledge and hanging down between the pillars, and candles lite on a table in the middle of the roof. Jacob walked away and patted Andy's back.

Sharon turned around and looked at Andy, her eyes radiating with so much love for him. "Oh Andy this is perfect!" Then she wrapped her arms around him.

Andy closed his eyes and hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on her head. "I'm glad you like it Sharon."

"No, Andy I love it, it's so beautiful, thank you." Sharon kissed him passionately.

Andy pushed in Sharon's chair and walked around and sat in front of her. Taking both of her hands in his, gliding his thumbs on the back of her hands. "The food here is amazing, Jacob has prepared an amazing three course meal for us."

"Speaking of Jacob, so you talk about me at your meetings?" With a flirty tone, while squeezing his hand, letting him know it's okay that she's just teasing.

Andy blushed and looked at their joint hands then back into her piercing green eyes. "Yes, Sharon you help make me a better person, you see past my imperfections and still want to be around me. Even now I'm amazed at just how much you love me." As a single tear ran down his cheek. Sharon moved to the chair next to him and kissed the tear that ran down his cheek, then his lips passionately revealing all the love she had in her soul. As they broke apart to catch their breath he smile at her.

"I love you Sharon."

"I love you too Andy. Thank you for being patience with me, and always being by my side even when I didn't know I needed it."

Andy ran his nose around ear neck and kissed her behind her ear and whispered. "I will always wait for, you're my best friend and now my Love." She hummed as his nose tickled her neck and kissed her sensitive skin behind her ear.

Jacob came out with drinks a glass of white wine for Sharon and cranberry soda for Andy. Next he placed their garden salads down, with fresh lettuce, carrots, beets, cabbage, cranberries, sunflower seeds, with a honey vinaigrette dressing and croutons. Sharon hummed as she took the first bite. "Oh Andy this is delicious."

"This guy us a genius, when it comes to food."

A few minutes after finishing their salads Jacob came out with appetizers, freshly made bruschetta, with a side of deep fried eggplant raviolis with garlic and basil sauce. Both moaning as they ate. Smiling to herself Andy went all out to make this night special for her. This was the best date she has ever been on. She couldn't wait to get back to his place or her condo.

Jacob came out with the main course for Sharon a steamed lemon crusted salmon, garlic and onion couscous, and green beans with bacon. Andy had fresh made noodles with homemade vodka sauce, large side of garlic bread. They ate their dinner, Sharon placed her hand in his thigh. He looked over at her and smiled, covering her hand. After dinner was over Jacob brought out his homemade gelato tiramisu. Andy dug his spoon in first and brought it to Sharon's lips, smirking at him and took the spoon full in her mouth, closing her eyes and enjoyed the delicious taste of coffee and creamy cake. Taking her spoon she did the same for Andy, both feeding each other till there was nothing left.

Andy was about to pay when Jacob told him. "No it's on the house and to have a great night with his lady."

Both saying thank you." Shaking hands and giving hugs they went back her condo.

They held hands the whole way up to her door. As she unlocked her door, they walked in Sharon guiding him to her kitchen when Andy tugged her back to him. Sharon was startled for a minute but the moment she looked at him she was lost in his lust filled chocolate brown eyes. Sharon tugged on his red tie and pulled him to her, as she kissed him, his hand went into hair and loosen the bun. She moaned as her hair came falling down around her and his other hand landed on her butt.

Sharon pushed Andy into the wall and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. Andy groaned as Sharon loosened his tie but told him to leave it on as she slid his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her hands went to his buckle, Andy brought his hands to the zipper of her dress and lowered it. Sharon's body shivered as the cool air hit her back, she nipped at his lower lip as the dress feel to the floor. Both swallowing each other's moans as their hands roamed newly exposed skin. His hands gliding up her thighs and lifted her up causing Sharon to squeal in his mouth.

As their bodies touched sharing each other's heat. Andy carried her to her bedroom and shut the door with his foot. She enjoyed the feeling of his hairy chest tickling her lace clad breast, and the feeling of his bulge poking her wet panties.

He pressed her against the door and kissed her hard. "God Sharon you are so beautiful, even more beautiful then my dreams." He said between kisses.

She hummed and rotated her hips causing Andy to moan. "Oh Andy, one of these days you'll have to tell me about your dreams." Smirking into kiss.

"Better yet I'll show you one right now." As his thumb moved her panties to the side as his index finger slowly entered her. Their lips made a snacking sound as her head fell back at the feeling of his finger inside her sensitive center. "Oh Andy." As breaths out as he enters another finger into all ready tight walls. Andy placed small kisses on her throat nipping here and there.

Sharon started riding his fingers, as Andy cursed a few times as her moist walls tightened around his fingers. "Damn Sharon, you are getting so wet."

Sharon moaned her lust filled eyes staring into his. "Andy please I want to fill you inside of me, please."

He kissed her and walked towards her bed and lowered her. He unsnapped her bra and took it off. "Wow, just beautiful." As he brought his mouth to one of her nipples she moaned loudly and thrusted her hips. He loved how vocal she was, this was way better then in his dreams. Andy moved to the other nipple using his hand to massage the other enjoining her moan his name and thrust her hips onto his aching manhood.

Andy lowered his head downward, but Sharon stopped him. He looked up thinking she had second thoughts, until she spoke breathlessly. "Andy please I just want your cock inside of me, next time but right now I want your cock inside of me, please." Andy smiled up at her and hooked his fingers on her panties and pulled them down and off her feet. Andy took off his briefs and chuckled as he heard Sharon gasp at his size.

He glanced over at Sharon and notice she was getting nervous. He cupped her chin. "Hey, hey look at me. If it hurts I'll stop okay, we can cuddle instead, alright?"

Sharon looked into his eyes and stood up on her knees and kissed him, her hand wrapped around his engorged cock and stroked him. Pulling him down on her bed so he was on top of her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her nose. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you."

She saw the concern in his eyes and she hoped in their stare he could see that she was ready and that she trusted him enough to make love to her passionately tonight. Andy kissed her and said. "I love you Sharon, so please tell me if I hurt you"

"I love you too Andy, and I will." Moaning and trusting her hips so his head slowly entered her wet center. Her nails digging into his back as he slowly entered her more. He moved his mouth next to her ear and telling her to breath and relax, kissing and nipping her neck and pinching her nipple as he slowly pushed his cock into all the way. She groaned as her walls tightened around him, holding on to him tightly.

He kissed her and glanced into her eyes. Seeing nothing but love he slowly moved into her, as her walls adjusted to his size she match his thrust and they went faster both moaning in pleasure.

"Oh Andy, god you feel so good, go faster and harder."

Groaning as her walls tightened around him. "God Sharon your wet and tight."

She rolled them over as she straddled his hips and fucked him harder and groaned and bright his hands to her breast and pinched her nipples hard, Sharon rolled her head back and moaned loudly. "Fuck Andy, yes like that."

Andy groaned as Sharon's walls tightened around him. Smirking as she told him what she liked. "So you like it rough huh, Sharon?"

She placed a hand on his chest, looked down at him and with an evil smirk she lowered her mouth and bit his nipple hard Andy growled and slapped her ass hard. Sharon lifted back up and fucked him harder, her walls clenching down harder on his aching members. "Fuck Sharon I'm getting close."

She hovered her lips over his, she breathed in deeply her eyes hooded with desire as she felt her insides burn and her juices gushing heavily between their legs as she screamed his name. He rolled them over and continued to thrusted into her a few more times and he came groaning her. She felt on top of his chest her hand running circles through his chest hair, enjoying the sound of his heart beat in her ear, humming at how satisfied she feels. Andy ran his hands up and down her back, and kissed her temple.

Sharon breathed out and placed her chin on his chest and looked over at him. "That was amazing!"

He looked down and kissed her forehead. "Yes, that was amazing. Um how do you feel?"

"Ask me that tomorrow, right now I feel like I'm on cloud nine."

Both giggled at each other then kissed one final time before sleep took them over.

The End


End file.
